


Seven Minutes Is All We Need

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor and Nines are pushed into a closet during a party game and they decided to use their time...”wisely”.





	Seven Minutes Is All We Need

It’s another annual DPD office party. Everyone is either sober, drunk, or completely wasted. Music thrums in the air and mixes with the sound of chattering and laughter. In the break room of the precinct, Nines and Connor are currently chatting with the other officers. The officers are currently trying to convince the two to join in the next round of _Seven Minutes in Heaven._

”Aw, come on you two it’ll be fun!” Tina begged.

”Just one round then we’ll leave you alone, ok?” Gavin added.

Nines looked over to Connor who nodded eagerly, making him chuckle softly. He turned back to Gavin and Tina.

”Alright, one round only.”  

Tina and Gavin whooped then led them to the table where everything was set up for the game. A few other officers were already waiting for the game to start. It took a few turns for Nines and Connor to be chosen. Connor was surprised when the bottle landed on him. And when the bottle landed on Nines, Connor blushed.

”O-Oh, that means...” Connor trailed off, looking up at Nines who smirked at him.

”Alright, to the closet you two.” Gavin interjected, breaking their little staring contest. 

He led the pair out of the break room, through the crowd, and down the hall. He stopped in front of a utility closet, unlocking the door with some keys he swipe from who knows where. The pair went in.

”Have fun you two. You’ve got seven minutes.” Gavin teased, laughing as he shut the door and locked it.

Gavin’s footsteps then faded as he walked away. The closet was dark but the light their LEDs lit up the small space enough so they could see each other’s faces. Nines smirked as he pulled Connor close to him, a lustful look growing in his eyes.

”Why don’t you and I make use of these minutes, love?” he purred into his predecessor’s ear.

”I’d love to.” Connor answered, shivering in excitement.

Nines growled lowly at that and pulled Connor into a heated kiss. His tongue founds its way in Connor’s mouth. His hands moved deftly as he removed Connor’s jacket and began unbuttoning his white button up. He gasped softly as he felt Connor pull up his black turtleneck and touch his exposed skin. He pulled back and let Connor explore, breath hitching as Connor’s hands moved lower. He gave Connor a nod and watched the other android undid his belt buckle. Slim fingers moved to unzip his zipper. Connor then slid down onto his knees and pulled Nines’s boxers down, pulling out his already half hard cock. Without warning, Connor took all of Nines into his mouth. Nines bit his lip and carded his fingers through his lover’s hair, watching as Connor bobbed his head up and down. 

“Good boy. Y-You’re my good boy.” Nines praised, smiling as Connor groaned in response.

He let Connor suck him off for another few seconds before pulling him off and helping him stand up. They shared another kiss then pulled apart. Nines then turned Connor around and pressed him up against the door. Nines quicky undid the other’s belt and zipper, pulling down his boxers and exposing his bare ass. The little pink hole glistened hole with lubricant. Normally Nines would prep him but he decided to skip it, rubbing his over Connor’s hole to coax out more lubricant. When he’s sure there’s enough, he removed his finger and lined up his cock. Connor bit his lip as Nines pushed the tip in. A soft moan left him as Nines buried himself in Connor all the way to the hilt. He gripped Connor’s hips and began thrusting fast, hitting Connor where he was most sensitive. Soft gasps and moans filled the air as they both struggled to stay quiet. Connor’s moans grew louder as Nines wrapped his hand around his neglected cock. 

“Shh, they’ll hear us, love.” Nines murmured, a free hand moving to Connor’s lips.

Connor didn’t hesitate and opened his mouth, groaning as he sucked on Nines’ fingers. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Nines press down on his tongue. Overheating errors filled both their visions but they ignored it and blinked it away. Then with a muffled cry, Connor came first followed by Nines who groaned lowly and bit Connor’s shoulder as he filled him up. Connor slumped against the door and whimpered as Nines slowly pulled out. He sighed as Nines began cleaning the both of them. When that was done, they both fixed their clothes. Just as Connor slid his jacket back on, the door opened. Gavin stood there with a paled face.

”Hello, Detective. I think Connor and I would like to play another round. 

Gavin just nodded and walked off. Connor giggled as the detective turned the corner. 

“Too loud?” he asked with a teasing smile.

”Never.” Nines answered with a smirk.

The two then returned to the break room and joined the others for the next round. Connor flushed as Nines winked at him. This is going to be one long and fun party. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made me write this, Bon. XD


End file.
